The present invention relates to the field of graphical user interfaces (xe2x80x9cGUIsxe2x80x9d) and, more particularly, to a method and system for scaling and displaying a controllable GUI in any shape, at any size with minimal or no loss of original image quality by implementing an infinite resolution scheme where optimized vector image data format is used for the GUI image.
Graphical User Interfaces have become increasingly common and useful on computers. GUIs provide a quick and convenient interface on a computer where the method of invoking commonly used personal data is greatly simplified. GUIs are generally illustrative of the function they perform. A pointing device, such as a mouse, may be used as an input mechanism so that a particular program embedded in the GUI is invoked by the user through a simple click of the mouse. The amount of information that a user is required to recall is significantly reduced through the use of GUIs.
The efficiencies and programming advantages related to GUIs permit users to perform more sophisticated applications and invoke user defined programs. GUIs may be custom-designed to accommodate the needs of individual users. As GUIs support more user defined applications, they become more pervasive and useful in computer applications.
However, computer graphics generally degrade in quality and appearance with size changes. Details are lost as images are enlarged and minimized thereby diminishing the quality and use. Currently, GUI""s are not designed as replaceable objects although they are often referred to as xe2x80x9cobjectsxe2x80x9d. Existing applications that provide the ability to change the appearance generally restrict the designs to the original shape (e.g., simple rectangles) and control layouts specified by the original applications program.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.
An object according to the present invention is to overcome these and other drawbacks with existing systems.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an infinite resolution scheme for displaying computer graphics.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method and system for infinitely scaling and displaying a GUI with minimal or no loss of image clarity, color, functionality and design resolution.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a GUI object where the shape and image are defined by optimized vector image data, as opposed to traditional raster image data, so that the shape and image of the GUI object may be easily created with any common drawing program, may be easily modifiable, and may retain scale relationships at different sizes without additional processing.
The present invention provides a method and system for easy creation of a controllable, shaped, and scalable GUI object for use in an application program displayed on a computer. The present invention provides a method and system for implementing an infinite resolution scheme for displaying a computer graphic in any shape, at any size with minimal or no loss of original image quality. Infinite resolution may be accomplished by storing optimized vector image data (xe2x80x9cOVIDxe2x80x9d), the source of which may be extracted from any standard vector image data file format, including enhanced metafile (xe2x80x9cEMFxe2x80x9d) format, as opposed to raster-type data, for the outline and the body of the image to be displayed. The data may be stored in a database. Before storage, the OVID data may be encrypted, compressed, and check summed so that the database is very compact and hack resistant. When the image is displayed, the stored OVID is decompressed and decrypted where the OVID is used to display the image. If the image is resized (enlarged or made smaller) the OVID is once again accessed. Thus, the image does not deteriorate while changes are made to the size and shape of the image.
The infinite resolution scheme may be used in any program. One advantage of the present invention is that coding is greatly simplified. Instead of specifying a GUI image comprising many raster images, the OVID, which may be created separately from the controlling application program, may be incorporated into the coding as an independent object used to display the GUI image and controls. The infinite resolution scheme may be used to generate graphics for various applications, including a shaped GUI and direct-x games. For example, in a shaped GUI, infinite resolution may be used to create a graphical clock program or other interactive image program for use on a computer desktop. The clock program may display an xe2x80x9canalog stylexe2x80x9d clock (i.e., hour, minute and second hands) on a user""s desktop where the user may program different audio and visual alarms and displays as reminders. In another example, the infinite resolution scheme may be used to create a clock with a number of different appearances including a planet logo, an animal logo, and various sports related logos. The present invention implements an infinite resolution scheme that defines function, not appearance of a layout, and therefore the GUI object""s original appearance may be created with minimal or no loss.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art upon reviewing the specification herein.